RhiannonDarren Trilogy Expanded Scenes
by WeMeow2
Summary: Expanded scenes from the RhiannonDarren Trilogy (Finding Our Way, On Our Way, Along the Way). Reading those first is recommended for context. All of the source scenes are rated T, but several of the expanded scenes are definitely rated M. Total AU, NOT Klaine or CrissColfer.
1. Let the Consummation Begin

_AUTHOR'S NOTE: As I expected would happen, Darren and Rhi won't let me alone. Although I have some ideas for a third trilogy (the prospect of a trilogy of trilogies satisfies my OCD tendencies somehow), I haven't worked up the courage to plunge into it - yet. In the interim I've fleshed out some scenes from the first two trilogies._

_I would recommend reading the original trilogies to give you some context, but (as my mom used to say), this isn't rocket science, so I imagine even if you haven't read them, you could figure out what's going on here. Interestingly, while the RD Trilogy is rated T, several of these expanded scenes are definitely M. And, although they aren't technically stand-alone chapters, I gave each expanded scene its own title, mostly because it amuses me. ;) As usual, I'm planning to post one chapter/scene per day._

_I hope everyone enjoys these, but another shout-out goes to my super readers: OnoraMellark, TheVinah, Starkids-Super-Friends, noaelizabethlovestowrite, actresswithoutastage, IronAngel365, DearDiary10, 4eva, cmitc41, DramaDork2490, and of course, for my first supporters, MK and OL. My muse seems to be sticking around - for now. ;)_

_WeMeow2 :)_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**1: Let the Consummation Begin (Finding Our Way, Chapter 1 - Therapy )**

After cutting the cake - with great restraint, Darren kept his promise not to smear icing on me - we retired to my room to change clothes for the short drive to a local B & B for our wedding night before heading out the next day on our honeymoon trip.

Thankfully everyone else was still enjoying the reception in my parents' barn, because we just couldn't seem to keep our hands - and lips - off each other.

"Dare, wait...oh, yes...right there...no, not here...in my...our room..." I gasped.

"But, Rhi, we're married now," Darren reasoned, as he continued to nibble on my neck.

"For which I am eternally grateful, but that doesn't mean that I want everyone to see us...consummate our marriage on my parents' stairs!" I grabbed his hand and pulled him into my...our room, slamming the door behind us, ready for...anything.

Suddenly, Darren went completely still. "Dare, are you okay?"

"Rhiannon, you make me so happy. I just can't believe that you're mine...forever," he breathed as tears formed in his gorgeous amber eyes.

"We're each other's, Dare...forever," I replied, and moved in to cover his lips with a sweetly chaste kiss.

We separated, both smiling broadly, and Darren said firmly but with a grin in his voice, "Okay, Mrs. Criss, turn around so I can unzip this amazing dress, and we can move onto the consummation portion of the evening."

I giggled, doing as he asked.

Feeling my new husband's hands resting on my shoulders, I was nearly brought to tears by his next words. "Rhiannon, you are STUNNING! When I saw you standing next to your dad by your parents' house, I...couldn't look away..."

"Like a train wreck?" I asked, trying to maintain my composure as he lowered the zipper.

"Rhiannon..." Darren started in a warning tone and spun me around to face him. His expression softened when he realized I had made the joke to keep from crying.

"Sweetheart..." he started before matching his lips to mine. I'm not sure how things...got out of hand so quickly, but before I knew what had happened, my dress was pooled around my feet with Darren's suit coat and his thumbs were caressing my nipples through my bra.

Darren said huskily as he unhooked the front clasp, "Not sure if this was...supposed to come off...but it's out of here!"

Suddenly the lacy undergarment was flying across the room, making us both laugh, but we quickly got back to the task at hand. I managed to undo the buttons on his shirt while he fumbled with his pants, basically tearing both of them off Darren's body. Unclothed enough to achieve our mutual goal, we sloppily crashed our mouths together as we clambered onto the bed and landed on our sides facing each other.

Darren shoved his hand into my panties and roughly stroked my clitoris. With equal urgency, I grabbed his erection, circling my hand insistently up and down the shaft, and we were soon pleasuring each other with only our fingers while we shoved our tongues into each other's mouths.

Darren pulled away abruptly, gasping, "Need...air..."

I glared at him, ordering, "Breathe...fast..." Then with my unoccupied hand, I pulled his head back to mine, and we recommenced our attacks on each other's lips.

We broke apart again when Darren moaned, "Oh, Rhiannon...yes...yes..." while I whined, "Dare...almost...there..." Suddenly, we both stiffened, arching our bodies in opposite directions, and climaxed one right after the other.

Rolling onto our backs, we lay staring at the ceiling, gulping in oxygen, with our fingers intertwined.

Darren brought my hand to his lips, winked at me, and panted, "Let the... consummation...begin."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Needless to say, changing clothes took a lot longer than it should have with Darren and I "helping" each other, but I'm sure no one was surprised.


	2. I See Your Point

**2: I See Your Point (Finding Our Way, Chapter 3 - Meeting the Neighbors)**

Jeff laboriously scooted himself up into a sitting position and clunked his cast down on the coffee table, sending some of the garbage flying and making me cringe.

He chuckled. "Not used to visiting the hospital ward?"

Without thinking, I responded, "Not used to visiting the garbage dump." I slapped my hand over my mouth after I realized what I said, but Jeff burst out laughing.

"At last, a teller of truths! Who did you say you married?"

"Darren Criss. We live two doors down, next to Rita?" I replied, unable to stop myself from contemplating the detritus.

"Darren is a lucky man, Rhiannon. I'd offer you a seat, but as you can see..."

"Jeff, this might be presumptuous of me, considering that we just met, but can I...straighten up a little in here? I'm sure you'd feel better if you weren't surrounded by all this..."

"Why should I let you clean my house, Rhiannon?"

"Because, Jeff, I'm going to give you these home-made cookies to eat while I do."

"What kind are they?"

"Chocolate chip."

"Deal!" he said, perking up for the first time since I'd walked in.

Before he changed his mind, I asked, "Where do you keep your garbage bags?"

"The inside ones are under the kitchen sink."

Scanning the room with a significant look, I replied, "Where are the outside ones?"

Jeff looked around and snorted. "I see your point. They're in the mudroom, on the shelf above the washer."

Returning with the whole box, I started in the living room. Working from the walls toward the middle of the room in squares of decreasing size, I quickly established a routine that allowed me to focus on cleaning while I chatted with Jeff. He, of course, took great pleasure in "advising" me on my technique, occasionally interrupting our conversation with a "you missed something!" or a "what about that?" I took it in stride as I was used to dealing with my older brother's "assistance."

"So, Rhiannon..."

"Call me, Rhi. My mother calls me Rhiannon."

"And if she's really mad, she calls you...?"

"Rhiannon Abigail Harris!" I half-shouted.

Chuckling, Jeff observed, "They must teach that to pregnant women. I can't tell you how many times I've heard, 'Jeffrey Edward Cotner! Get in here now!'"

"Does your family live nearby?"

"Yep...my parents, and my twin sisters and their families live in Long Beach where I grew up. I moved to LA several years ago for my teaching job. It's not bad, but I really miss the surfing." He paused, scowling as he knocked on his cast. "Not that I'll be doing that any time soon."

"It will be over before you know it. Just a funny story to tell your grandkids."

"More like a story to scare them away from washing windows."

It occurred to me that Jeff had probably had very few distractions from his current predicament, so I hurried to change the subject.

"What do you teach?"

"Educational theory at Occidental College."

I paused for a second, but continued picking up the scattered trash. "Really? I just got a master's degree in early childhood education from UW-Madison. I've been sending out resumes here, but so far my efforts feel...scattered."

"You're kidding!" Jeff blurted around a mouthful of cookie. "We should get together and talk shop. Maybe I could help you focus your search."

Straightening up, I exclaimed, "That would be...fantastic! How about...lunch tomorrow? I'll bring the food, and we can eat while we narrow things down."

Jeff replied with a smile, "Let me check my schedule..." making me laugh when he lifted a couch cushion with his good hand. "Yep, I'm free."

Looking slightly embarrassed at the candy bar wrapper he had revealed, he held the cushion up while I grabbed the piece of garbage and put it in the bag.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

About an hour later, all the surfaces in Jeff's house were clear, and there were two overfull black trash bags tied off and waiting for garbage day in his garage. Jeff, obviously worn out by the unusual level of activity, had started to nod off, so I covered him with a light blanket as I headed for the front door.

Before I left, I cracked the windows to let in some fresh air, excited at the prospect of having a colleague - and maybe a friend - of my own!


	3. Mark My Words

**3: Mark My Words (Finding Our Way, Chapter 5 - Shoes in the Doorway)**

Darren came barreling down the stairs, yelling, "Rhi? Rhi? Are you okay? What hap..." He trailed off when he saw the aftermath of my accident and that I was holding his shoe in my hand. Then I went ballistic.

"HOLY SHIT, DARREN! HOW MANY TIMES HAVE I ASKED YOU TO PUT YOUR FUCKING SHOES AWAY? IS IT SO HARD FOR A GROWN MAN TO DO SOMETHING SO DAMN SIMPLE? LOOK AT THIS MESS! I JUST CAN'T BELIEVE ANYONE CAN BE SUCH AN IDIOT!"

I stopped shrieking at him, basically because I had run out of oxygen. But, when I looked Darren in the eye, I realized that he had hurtled past concerned to pissed.

In a frighteningly calm voice, he said, "Rhiannon. I'm very sorry for what happened, but there's no need to swear at me and call me names. Let me help you up and we can discuss..."

Having caught my breath, I continued my tirade. "I'M NOT DISCUSSING ANYTHING WITH YOU! DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH I DO EVERY DAY AND YOU CAN'T MANAGE TO DO SOMETHING A PRESCHOOLER COULD? AM I SUPPOSED TO DO EVERYTHING AROUND HERE? IS THAT WHAT YOU WANT, DARREN? A DAMN DONNA REED WHO CLEANS UP AFTER YOU?"

Unfortunately, Darren responded in kind. "IF YOU WANT TO GO THERE, RHIANNON, WE CAN TALK ABOUT PEOPLE NOT DOING WHAT THEY'RE ASKED! I'VE ASKED YOU NOT TO BRING UP SAINT JEFF'S NAME SO MUCH, BUT ALL I HEAR IS JEFF THIS AND JEFF THAT! SHOULD I BE WORRIED THAT THERE'S SOMETHING GOING ON BETWEEN YOU TWO?"

I was shocked into silence. When I recovered, I said quietly, "I can't do this any more, Darren." I struggled to stand up on my own.

He asked in a shaky voice, "Do what?"

"Be married." And I walked out the front door, closing it gently behind me.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I felt like I was watching myself move toward Rita's house. Knocking hesitantly, I stared at Rita blankly as she greeted me. "Hi, honey. Do you need to borrow something for your big dinner?"

I could feel the tears start to fall down my cheeks as I shook my head. Rita grabbed my hand, pulling me inside.

"Rhi? What's wrong, honey? Is Darren okay? Are YOU?"

A sob escaped my lips, and I wailed, "I fell...his shoes...what am I...going to do?"

"You're going to come cry on my couch, honey, then you're going to tell me what happened." My neighbor guided me to her living room and handed me a tissue, the first of many I used while she got me something to drink.

Finally calm enough to speak, I sipped at the water, then explained, "You know how I've been trying to get Darren to put his shoes away when he comes home?" Rita nodded, taking my hands in hers for comfort. "When I got back from buying the stuff for tonight, I wasn't paying attention, and he had left his shoes in front of the door...and I fell...and the groceries went everywhere...it's all ruined!" I started to weep again.

"Are you hurt, Rhi? Where's Darren?"

I sniffled into my latest tissue. "I'm okay...he's at...home...I guess...I yelled at him, Rita!" I finished plaintively.

"Good for you, honey. If you ask me, he's been too dependent on you doing for him..."

"No, Rita, it's not good...I SCREAMED at him...I SWORE at him..."

"Oh, my, Rhi...no, that's not good, but he'll forgive you...after all, you could have been badly hurt..."

"He WON'T forgive me...he implied that I'm...cheating on him...with Jeff...and I couldn't take it...so I told him...I couldn't be...married...any more...and I...just LEFT..." The tears took over again.

Patting my hand, Rita consoled me, "People say things when they...argue that they don't mean...mark my words, honey. He'll calm down, realize that he was wrong for bringing Jeff up, and he'll come looking for you..."

"Oh, Rita, what if he doesn't? Maybe we...shouldn't have gotten...married...maybe it was...too soon..."

Curling in on myself as my sobbing renewed itself, I didn't hear a tentative tapping. Rita squeezed my shoulder, and said, "I'll be right back, honey."

She opened the door, knowing full well who was on the other side of it, and glared at Darren.

Straining to see past the elderly woman, he spied Rhi hunched over on the couch, her shoulders shaking, obviously crying her eyes out. Darren started toward his wife, but before she noticed him, Rita pulled him into the kitchen, and gave him the scolding he knew he deserved.

"What do you have to say for yourself, mister? That wonderful girl has been trying so hard to fit in. She's a fish out of water here, but she's been making friends, and looking for work because she wants you to be proud of her. Do you know what she had planned for tonight? She was preparing a big celebration dinner because she finally got an interview at a school and she wanted to surprise you with her news."

Darren blurted, "I had no idea...she never said..."

"Of course she didn't. That's why it's called a surprise!"

"But she was spending so much time with Jeff!" he whined in his own defense.

"He was helping her get a job! And besides, genius, he's GAY!"

I stopped in the kitchen doorway just as Rita shared this revelation with Darren, and the look on his face was priceless, causing me to spontaneously snort through my tears.

When he realized I was there, his startled expression morphed into the saddest face I had ever seen, and he desperately begged, "Rhi, I know I don't deserve it, but please come home with me, so we can work this out?"

Rita nudged him, so he continued, "And I can apologize...in private?"

I hugged Rita, taking the trembling hand that Darren held out to me, and we walked back to our house together.


	4. Lesson Learned

**4: Lesson Learned (Finding Our Way, Chapters 6 - Making Up Is Hard to Do)**

"I can't tell you how sorry I am, Rhiannon."

"I know, Dare. I'm sorry too for how I handled everything...but mostly I'm sorry for leaving. I should have stayed and..."

"Rhi, you removed yourself from an...untenable situation. There's nothing wrong with that. Just..."

"What, Dare?" I stroked his cheek, baffled that I had seriously thought walking out on him was my best option.

"No matter what happens, please don't ever say you don't want to be married anymore. I'm not sure I could take that. We're going to have more fights...no, not fights...arguments, but nothing could ever happen that would be enough for us to break up."

"I promise I'll stay no matter what, Dare. I'll stay and fight...for us," I finished with a small smile.

"So, where does this leave things, Rhi? Can we start over?"

"No, Dare."

Darren looked stunned.

"We don't need to start over because we never stopped. We both learned a few things so now we move on, incorporating them into our relationship."

We moved toward each other to share a healing kiss. When we separated, Darren looked thoughtful as he pulled me into his arms so we could cuddle as closely as possible.

"Rhiannon...remember at our wedding when I promised your dad that we would take care of each other?"

I nodded.

"We need to remind each other of that every day."

"Forever, Dare. Starting right now."

I leaned into the hand that Darren put to my cheek, closing my eyes and reveling in his delicate touch. When I opened them again, my husband was gazing at me with overwhelming intensity.

"Rhiannon, I'll completely understand if you...don't want to right now, but please...let me make love to you."

Unable to speak, I nodded as tears welled up in my eyes.

"Don't cry, sweetie. We don't have to..."

"Want to..." I choked out with a watery smile. "Happy tears..."

Darren kissed my eyelids before putting his hands on my waist. Oh-so-slowly he moved them under my top while he peppered my face with soft kisses, ultimately pressing his lips to mine. Bathed in his love, I knew that this "therapy session" would be slow and sweet.

One piece at a time, my husband removed my clothes, kissing every inch of skin as it was revealed. When I was completely undressed, I watched expectantly as Darren moved down the couch to the apex of my thighs, spreading my legs to give him access to my core. Unable to keep my eyes open any longer, I whimpered as he laved my clitoris with his tongue. He pushed and pulled two fingers in and out of me for what seemed like an eternity, focusing on my pleasure while ignoring his own.

Sensing how close I was after a few minutes, Darren quietly encouraged me, "Let go, honey. Come for me, Rhiannon." That pushed me over the edge, and I clenched around his fingers, whispering, "I love you, Darren."

After wringing the last drop of bliss out of my first orgasm, Darren lowered his sweatpants and boxers, slowly pushing his already-hardened erection into me. He gently rocked our hips together, squeezing our intertwined fingers as our gazes locked. In reverent silence, he gave one final thrust and emptied himself into me as I tightened around him and came again.

Finally my husband laid beside me, continuing to occasionally brush soft kisses into my hair. I felt worshipped as he whispered endearments to me. "I treasure you, Rhiannon. You are so beautiful, love. I'm honored to be married to you. You complete me, sweetheart."

It might sound over the top, but in that moment, my husband's loving attention helped me realize, despite our fight, that we were meant for each other. I now understood that we could hurt each other deeply BECAUSE we were so emotionally invested in each other and our relationship. We had some serious discussions ahead to figure out how to disagree without drawing blood, but for now, that part of the lesson had been learned.


	5. A Little Piece of You and Me

**5: A Little Piece of Me and You (Finding Our Way, Chapter 8 - Unplanned Fireworks)**

I walked in a daze the few steps to our house and rang the doorbell. Darren opened it, smiling quizzically when he saw it was me. "Forget your key, Mrs. Criss?"

"No, but we forgot something else."

"Rhi, are you okay? Come sit down." He led me to the couch and held my hands. "What's wrong, Rhiannon? Are you feeling sick again? We need to get you to the doctor."

"Yes, we do, Darren, but not for the reason you think. I was just telling Rita about my symptoms, and she pointed something out to me."

"You're scaring me, Rhi. What did Rita say?"

I whispered, "I think I'm pregnant."

Darren leaned closer to me. "What, Rhi? It sounded like you said...oh...my...god! You've been sick every morning and..."

After a minute, Darren got a goofy smile on his face. "Rhi, the only time we didn't use a condom is when we..." he started...

"...made love after our fight..." I finished. "I can't believe this, Darren. We don't have a plan, I just got this job..."

"Rhi, the best thing that ever happened to me wasn't planned...YOU! And this will be just as fabulous. Thank goodness we found you a doctor when you moved out here. Do you want me to call?"

"Darren, right now, while it's still just us, I want you to know that you are more than I could have ever hoped for as my husband. And I know you'll be a great father."

"And you'll be an excellent mother, Rhi...with or without a plan," he replied with his adorable grin as he reached for my cell phone.

I listened in a bit of a fog as Darren made an appointment with my doctor for the following afternoon. After he hung up, my husband pulled me into his arms, whispering, "Just think, Rhi, by this time tomorrow, we'll know for sure. But I can feel it. She's having my baby," he finished in a singsong voice.

"Darren, please, no," I cringed. "Whenever I hear that song - which thankfully isn't often - all I can think of is that painful scene when Finn sang it to Quinn with her parents sitting at their dining room table."

"That was classic Finn...committed but clueless. Seriously, though, Rhi, won't this be great? You and me and a munchkin. We'll have to figure out where to put them..."

Laughingly, I interrupted, "'Where to put them,' Dare? It's not a lamp! We'll have to rearrange our room, and probably the guest room, and the office..."

"You'll be in heaven, Rhi!"

I shoved my husband good-naturely. "Yes, Darren, the real reason I'm happy to be having a baby is so I can redecorate.'

Suddenly serious, Darren asked, "Are you, Rhi? Are you happy to be having a baby? I know it's way outside our plans, but...sometimes things happen when they happen for a reason..."

Turning to face my husband, I took his hands in mine. "I was shocked at first, but I couldn't be happier, sweetheart. This baby exists because of our love, specifically because of us overcoming obstacles together. We'll have to figure things out as we go, but in the end, we'll have a little piece of you and me - hopefully more you than me - to shower with that love."

Darren held my face between his hands and gave me a kiss that I felt all the way to my toes. "Mrs. Criss, have I told you recently that you are the best thing that's ever happened to me?"

"You have, Mr. Criss, and you know I feel the same way about you. But, I have a feeling we're both going to be taking a back seat to this little guy," I responded, rubbing my belly.

My husband covered my hand with his. Smiling, I laid my head on Darren's shoulder, and he, in turn, leaned his head on mine.

For the first time, it felt real. We were going to have a baby.


	6. Enjoy the Moment

**6: Enjoy the Moment (On Our Way, Chapter 1 - Saving the Best for Last)**

After our nap and dinner, I reminded Darren I had left the baby shower gifts in the car, and he pretended to faint since I had never NOT unloaded a vehicle immediately upon arriving home.

"Very funny, Mr. Criss. As you pointed out yourself, it was a long day, I was tired, and it's getting harder and harder for me to carry myself and LG around, let alone all the loot from the shower."

"Kidding, love, kidding! I'm glad you held back for once. The doctor said no more strenuous activity for you and it sounds like quite the haul. Let me finish cleaning up the dishes, then I'll bring everything up to the nursery for you to sort out."

I tilted my head back to smile at my thoughtful husband and he leaned down to give me a quick kiss. "I could get used to this, Dare," I observed.

"But you won't, will you, Rhi?" he replied with a sly grin.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The shower had a book theme, so I could have started my own library with the contents of the overflowing bags. Classics like _Pat the Bunny_ and _Goodnight Moon_ were mixed in with more contemporary titles such as _If You Give a Mouse a Cookie_ and _Olivia_. While Darren unpacked the bags, I arranged the books in the bookcase - in alphabetical order, of course. My husband's love of music apparently inspired some of the presents as we also received at half a dozen CDs including recordings by Laurie Berkner and Sandra Boynton.

Next came the clothes - why is everything so much cuter when it's tiny? The baby's gender had been revealed several months before, so we unfolded one miniature blue outfit after another. Shirts printed with cars and fire trucks competed with those decorated by dinosaurs and tigers. Unbelievably adorable sneakers and hiking boots that fit in the palms of our hands struck us dumb. Tiny diapers, soft blankets, and a baby bag with a million pockets rounded out the collection of infant paraphernalia. I carefully stowed everything in the dresser that Darren's brother had refurbished to match the other furniture in the nursery.

Finally leaning into each other on the oversized chaise lounge we had purchased so that we could cuddle the baby together, Darren said, "LG is going to be one of the best-dressed kids around, Rhi. Too bad this stuff will only fit him for a few months."

"He's not even born yet and you've already got him outgrowing everything, Dare."

"You're the planner, Rhi," Darren reminded me with a grin. "I figured you'd be thinking ahead to the next batch of stuff he'll need."

"Sometimes even I don't want to think about the future, love. Sometimes you just have to enjoy the moment."

My husband gently rubbed his hand over my belly. "Rhiannon, I couldn't possibly enjoy this moment any more than I already am." Then he pressed his lips gently to mine.


	7. We Can Do This

**7: We Can Do This (On Our Way, Chapter 4 - Make-Up Is Hard to Do)**

Nibbling on a baby carrot, I waited for the video call icon to pop up. My thoughts drifted to Stewart Cooper, a brilliant second grader, who was having issues interacting with his classmates. Like many gifted kids, he related much more readily with adults than he did with his peers, so we'd have to work on developing common interests for him to talk about with them...hmmm...he adored Legos and so did several other boys in his class. Maybe we could start a Lego club open to any...

"Hi, sweetie!" My adorable husband's greeting and broad smile brought me back to my daily lunchtime skype date with my boys.

"Hey, Dare," I replied. "How was your morning? Anything interesting happen?"

"Hold on a sec, I'll let the star of today's show tell you himself." Darren lifted Harry to sit on his lap and adjusted the camera so I could see both of them.

"Ready, Rhi?"

"Lay it on me, love."

I furrowed my brow in confusion as Darren removed one of our son's socks. Then he started to run his fingers lightly along the sole of Harry's foot, and...

"Hee hee hee..."

"Oh my god, Dare...he's...LAUGHING! Do it again!"

My husband chuckled and tickled Harry one more time. Of course, Harry smiled and let out another tiny, "Hee hee hee hee..."

"How did you...Darren...our baby...can laugh...oh my..." I couldn't continue around the lump in my throat.

"Rhiannon, honey, are you okay?"

I nodded stiffly, wiping my eyes as I managed to reply, "I'm...fine...perfect...Dare...tell me everything."

Harry wrapped his fingers around Darren's thumbs and stared at me as his father explained, "This morning when I was changing him, I must have brushed his foot when I was putting his playsuit back on, and he...giggled! Startled the heck out of me! At first, I couldn't figure out what had happened, but he kept looking at me like he was saying, 'Do it again, Daddy!' So, I just repeated what I done, and he giggled again. And again. And again. He's probably exhausted because I can't resist doing it," Darren finished with another smile.

Sniffling, I nodded in understanding. My phone alarm made us both look at our computer clocks.

"I have to...hang up...Dare," I choked out. It was moments like this when I struggled with my decision to continue working. I had missed our baby's first laugh! I was a horrible mother! I shouldn't be allowed...

"Rhiannon. I know what you're thinking, and you know that you're wrong. You could have just as easily been at the store. Please tell me you're okay before you hang up." My husband paused before adding, "If it's too hard, maybe we shouldn't make these calls..."

"NO! Dare, I'm fine, really. And I know you're right. Sometimes, I just can't help thinking..."

"Thinking gets you into trouble, Rhi," Darren joked, trying to cheer me up.

I kissed my fingers and put them up to the screen. "I love you guys so much."

Darren did the same with Harry's chubby hand, answering, "We love you more, Mommy. We'll see you in a few hours."

Smiling tearfully, I nodded and waved before I clicked off. Gazing at the picture of Darren holding Harry on my desktop screen, I whispered, "You can do this, Rhiannon. WE can do this."


	8. Carried Away

**8: Carried Away (On Our Way, Chapter 5 - Home for the Holidays)**

When they were settled in a kitchen chair, my nephew looked seriously at Harry and said, "Couldn't wait for you to get here. Now I've got one too."

"One what, honey?" Beth asked.

"A friend. Aunt Rhi has Uncle Darren. You've got Aunt Kelly. Dad has Uncle Chuck. The grandmas and grandpas have each other. Mrs. D has Grandma Criss. Even Eliza has Abby. Everyone had a friend in our family, except me. And now I have Harry!" he finished triumphantly.

The adults were all shocked into silence, and I turned my face into Darren's shoulder so no one could see the tears rolling down my cheeks. "Dare..." I choked out. "Harry's got...I never had..."

He rubbed my back, crooning, "Shhhh...it's okay, honey. Just like you always wanted...Billy is Harry's first friend."

Then Darren excused us and led me to our room for some privacy while I pulled myself together.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

My husband rocked me ever so slightly as I sniffled into his shoulder.

I finally quieted down, whispering, "I'm such an idiot, Dare."

"I'm not going to even dignify that with a response, Rhi. Billy just...caught you off guard. We both know this is a...sensitive issue for you."

Pulling back so I could look directly into Darren's eyes, I began to vent.

"I don't want Harry to ever feel alone like I did. I don't want him to have to sit by himself at lunch like I did, or play on his own like I did..." Rising to the subject, I started pacing and my voice got more insistent - and louder. "I want to sign him up for some sort of baby movement classes...and PLAY DATES! Surely there are some other babies in our neighborhood...maybe they have baby story times at the library and..."

Darren cut me off and pulled me back to sit beside him on the bed. "I completely understand why you want to get him involved in activities, and I agree that one or maybe two things would be a good idea, but he's barely four months old, honey. We don't want to schedule him to the point where he needs his own secretary."

Nodding tiredly, I replied, "You're right, Dare. I got carried away."

"We'll investigate our options when we back to LA, love. For now, lay back and let me carry you away...to dreamland."

Stretching out beside me, my husband gathered me in his arms, and sang quietly to me until I dropped off to sleep.


	9. A Hell of a Day

**9: A Hell of a Day (On Our Way, Chapter 8 - Somewhere a Window Opens)**

Darren seemed to have regained his equilibrium as he started to tick off what we should do. Maybe some of my planning habits were starting to rub off on him. "We'll have to call the law firm, and then probably get a financial advisor of our own, and maybe a lawyer, and..."

I walked over to put my finger on my husband's lips. "Dare..." I interrupted him. "Make love to me...now...please...no condom..."

Darren's eyes widened, and it took him a minute to respond. "But, Rhi, isn't this one of your fertile days? I know we've discussed this, but what if we get..."

"That's the point, Dare. I want to complete our family, and now we can. That's what she wanted for us..."

"If you're sure, Rhiannon..."

"I've never been more sure of anything in my entire life, Dare...except you."

Darren brought our clasped hands to his lips and led me to our bedroom.

A whirlwind of feelings ran through me. The shock of Mrs. Donovan's death and her unbelievable gift to us was mixed with a bone-deep sadness and relief that our future was secure. Topping it all off was happiness that, through our love, we were about to create another child.

"Rhiannon?" Darren's quiet voice brought me out of my inner thoughts as we sat on the edge of our bed. "I know you said you are sure about this, and I know it annoys you when I ask this, but are you okay? We can wait..."

I gently laid my hand against my husband's cheek and replied, "Honey, I need this. I need YOU."

His eyes filled with tears to match the ones I was silently shedding, and he turned his head to kiss my palm, then my wrist and up my arm until he reached the shoulder strap of my pajama top. Lifting it over my head, he covered me with kisses as I removed his t-shirt.

Gently rolling us over until I was on top of Darren, I licked my way from his neck to his hardened nipples, sucking on each of them until he whimpered in pleasure. I continued running my tongue down his stomach until I ran out of skin at his waistband. I pulled his pajama pants and boxers off, whispering, "You are so beautiful," at the sight of his completely aroused and perfectly-toned body.

Tugging on my hair so our eyes met, Darren echoed, "So are you, love."

Normally, I just let my husband's comments about my appearance wash over me, but this time I shook my head.

Darren huskily disagreed, "Yes, you are." My husband scooted across the bed to kneel behind me as he said, "I'm going to show you how beautiful you are, Rhiannon."

"Look," he commanded, indicating the mirror over our dresser to the side of our bed and gently forcing my chin up so I could only see my half-naked self.

I became mesmerized by Darren's hands caressing my body and his lips running over my neck and shoulders. A jolt went through me when he pushed his hands into my pajama bottoms and panties, ultimately pulling them off as I lifted my knees one at a time so he could remove them completely.

As he sucked on my earlobe, my husband whispered roughly into my ear, "Get on your hands and knees, Rhiannon."

I sucked in my breath, but obeyed. Were we actually going to DO this?

"Look up, Rhiannon."

My reflected eyes widened as Darren settled over top of me, leaning his chest on my back so he could reach around to fondle my breasts and nipples. "Is this okay, sweetheart?" he asked tenderly.

Unable to form words around the lump in my throat, I nodded as we both focused on my husband's hand inching toward my pelvis. I jerked when he slipped two fingers inside me and whispered, "Are you seeing what I see, Rhiannon? Your skin is flushed, your eyes are so dark, you're breathing hard, all because of what we're doing. And it's only going to get better."

Darren nudged my legs farther apart, pushing himself into me with a sudden thrust, causing me to jerk and inhale sharply. "Oh my god, Dare..."

"Watch, Rhiannon. Watch yourself fall. You're so beautiful, love."

Bracing myself more firmly as Darren pulled out and pushed back in faster and faster, I moaned, "Darren, please...harder..."

As he continued to ram into me, my husband roughly stroked my clitoris, which was all that I could take.

"Darren...SO CLOSE..."

"WATCH, RHI! KEEP WATCHING!"

The rational part of my mind realized that I looked completely debauched, but also more free than I thought possible as an orgasm rocketed through me and I screamed my husband's name. Darren plunged into me once, twice, then emptied into me, shouting, "RHIANNON!" in response.

Seemingly paralyzed for a minute, Darren wrapped his body around me as we gasped for breath. He regained his senses first, so he carefully pulled out of me, then moved beside me, whispering, "Lay down, Rhi."

As if in a trance, I nodded stiffly and stretched out on my stomach. Darren pulled a blanket over us, propping himself up on his elbow as he ran his fingers through my hair.

I couldn't do anything more than sputter. "Dare...that was...I can't...I never..."

"Shhhh, Rhiannon," my husband soothed. "Was that...too much? I wanted you...to see yourself...how I see you..."

"Darren, I'm NOT upset. I'm...AMAZED. Do you KNOW what we just DID? You showed me how I look when we...AND, we made a baby. I KNOW it! I FELT it!"

Chuckling quietly, Darren leaned over to press a kiss to my cheek and lay his arm across my back as he settled closer to me.

"I thought you would be mortified, Rhi!"

"At first, I was, Dare, but then...it didn't matter any more."

"I'm glad, Rhiannon...I'm really glad...close your eyes, sweetie, and dream about our new munchkin. You've had a hell of a day."

"We both have, honey," I mumbled as I drifted off to sleep surrounded by my husband's warmth.


	10. From Now On

**10: From Now On (Along the Way, Chapter 2 - Making Friends)**

"Van is only five. He hasn't figured out the best ways to handle new things yet. And it certainly doesn't help that he doesn't have his WHOLE family behind him, honey."

"I'm sorry, Mom," Harry whispered. "I promise I'll be nicer to Van."

"That's all I'm asking for. Just remember that the more we support him, the stronger he'll feel, and hopefully, the less upset he'll get about this stuff." I leaned over to kiss my oldest on the cheek.

I looked at the clock and said, "Speaking of which, I've got to go out to meet Van."

Harry jumped up and said, "Let me, Mom!"

Trying to hide my surprise, I nodded, and said, "That would be great, honey," and watched my older son run toward the front door to hopefully start really connecting with his brother.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Harry ignored the screen door's slam that his mom hated. He had something much more important to worry about. He had to start making up for all the times he had been...well, maybe not mean, but definitely less than nice to his little brother!

Standing at the end of the driveway, the eight-year-old glanced back at his house when he saw the living room curtains move. His mom waved at him with an encouraging smile, and he waved back. She was counting on him to help Van feel better about himself, and he was determined not to let her down.

As he waited for his younger brother's bus, Harry began making a list in his head - lists always helped him get a handle on things - of the ways he could be kinder to Van. He could help Van with his homework. He could play games with Van. He could teach him how to throw a baseball. He could loan him some of his old books. There were so many things, he'd have to write them all down when he got inside!

Because he was thinking so hard, Harry was startled when the bus pulled up right in front of him. The doors swished open and Harry watched Van take the stairs one at a time because they were so tall. Harry had forgotten what it was like when the steps on the bus were as long as your legs. He had forgotten how hard it was to be five, to be short, and to not know how to do stuff. He wouldn't forget again.

"Hi!" Harry greeted his brother with a beaming grin. "How was school today?"

Van turned his head to see who his brother was talking to, but no one else was there, just the bus pulling away. He looked back in confusion.

Harry chuckled, "Silly. I'm talking to you, Van."

Quietly, Van replied, "But, why? You never talk to me."

Leaning over so they were the same height, Harry put his hands on Van's shoulders. "I know, Van, and I'm really sorry. I forgot how it is to be lit...I mean, younger and how everything is new, and can be scary. If you need help figuring anything out, or want someone to do stuff with, you can ask me, okay? From now on..." The older boy looked hopefully into his brother's eyes.

Van considered Harry thoughtfully for a minute before nodding. "Okay."

The older boy straightened up and grabbed his brother's hand, swinging it between them as they walked back to the house. "So, what did you do at school today?"

Hesitantly Van began, "Um...Mrs. Foster taught us a game...we each got a number...then we bounced a ball to the number she called...then..."

Harry interrupted excitedly, "I LOVE that game! Maybe we could play it with some of the neighborhood kids this weekend!"

Stopping abruptly, Van asked, "You want to play...with me?"

"Yep! Remember, Van...from now on..."

A slow smile spread over the younger boy's face. He nodded, echoing, "From now on..."

As they continued into the house, neither boy noticed their mother, still standing in the window, holding her hand to her mouth with tears welling up in her eyes.


	11. Welcome to the Family

**11: Welcome to the Family (Along the Way, Chapter 4 - Mrs. D's Place)**

We were all dozing on the couch, Harry and Van curling their growing bodies - apparently they had both inherited my dad's height gene - into Darren and me, when a tiny squeak roused me from my stupor...no...it couldn't be...

I closed my eyes again, and then Van asked, "Mom? Did you hear that?"

By then all four of us were now fully awake. As a group we went to the door of the cabin and peered out. Sitting on the stoop was a white and black kitten meowing and staring back at us with an expression that clearly said, "Aren't you going to let me in?"

Harry did and she sauntered in to sit by my desk. She looked us all over from head to toe, and then slowly approached Darren who crouched down to let her sniff his hand. My husband grinned at me, and I said, "You must have done this before," with a matching smile.

He nodded, not looking away from the kitten, and replied, "Kids and animals, Rhi."

Harry started, "Mom? Can we..."

"Keep her? You bet, honey."

The kitten was now leaning into Darren's hand and purring rather loudly considering how small she was. An image of Megan flashed through my mind, which I took as a sign that we were doing the right thing.

Harry and Van stood up to join their father, but I stopped them with a hand on each of their arms. "Not too fast, boys," I cautioned. "We don't know how skittish she is and we don't want to scare her." Nodding, they moved in slow motion to sit on the floor.

Rather than being startled, however, the kitten took turns approaching my three guys to sniff their hands and accept gentle petting. I pulled some emergency rations out of my desk drawer and dumped a teaspoonful of tuna onto a paper plate. I was sure she would love it, but since we didn't know what or how much she had been eating, I didn't want her to gorge and get sick.

The kitten obviously smelled the food because she was suddenly rubbing against my leg. She nibbled delicately at her dinner, finishing quickly and then taking a bath as we all watched with broad grins. Her cuteness was off the charts as she licked her paws then rubbed them behind her ears.

"She looks like a cow," Van commented, which made Harry snort.

"You know, she does, sweetie. Like a tiny Holstein cow," I replied.

Darren quietly observed, "She needs a name. Anyone have a suggestion?"

"Spot?" I asked.

"Funny, Rhi...no, something more original like...Domino?"

"Dad! She's not a pizza!" Van scolded.

"Winnie-the-Mooh," Harry declared with a satisfied smile. "Her name should be Winnie-the-Mooh!"

We all turned to stare at Harry. "That's...brilliant!" I exclaimed.

By that time, Winnie had made her way into Van's lap, curling into a circle and letting out a huge yawn. Our younger son picked her up and scratched under her chin until her eyes drooped to half mast.

"Welcome to the family, Winnie," he whispered, cradling her in his arms, humming to her until she fell asleep.


	12. Family Comes First

**12: Family Comes First (Along the Way, Chapter 5 - Surprise!)**

"We were looking at a singer/songwriter that Chuck found, so we went over to San Francisco to watch her perform in a club. I'm sorry to worry you. I know I haven't been around much, but I've finally decided to sign her, and assigned these new artists to other members of the team, so things should calm down." Then he matched his lips to mine for an intense kiss and asked, "Is it too late for some therapy, Mrs. Criss? We haven't made much time for that recently..."

As my husband moved his lips down my neck to the spot on my collar bone that made me go weak from pleasure, I panted, "It's never too late, Mr. Criss."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The following morning all four members of the Criss family were smiling and cheerful. Van had completed his homework with Lea's help, Harry had put the finishing touches on his entry for the robot-building competition we would be attending that weekend, and Darren and I were still reveling in the after-effects of our lovemaking. It had been too long and before we fell asleep in each others' arms, we had discussed how our relationship needed ongoing care just like our kids and our careers.

Once we were all seated around the breakfast table, though, Darren grasped my hand for support and cleared his throat, "Boys...I need to...apologize to you..."

Van and Harry looked up from their cereal bowls, staring at me in confusion. I nodded encouragingly, so they both turned to their father, waiting for what he had to say.

"Harry, Van, I've been spending way too much time at work lately, and not enough time with you...and Mom."

An expression of understanding crossed our older son's face, "It's okay, Dad. We get it...you've been busy..."

Darren interrupted, "No, Harry, it's not okay. Yes, I've been busy, but I got caught up, and let myself forget that family comes first." He reached for Van's hand now. "I'm particularly sorry for last night, Van. I said I would help with your music assignment, and then flaked out for no good reason. Can you forgive me, honey?"

Van had been quiet up to this point, absorbing everything in his contemplative way. Nodding, he replied, "Sure, Dad. It wasn't that big of a deal."

"I'll do my absolute best to make sure it doesn't happen again."

"Dad, really, it's all right...I under..."

"No, Van, I shouldn't have broken my promise!" Darren was obviously more upset by his lapse than he had let on to me the previous night.

"Honey," I squeezed my husband's hand. "It's okay. We know that you didn't do it on purpose." Both our sons were beside their father by this point, hugging him from opposite directions.

In a quivering voice, Darren patted their arms and said, "Thank you, boys." Kissing them on the tops of their heads, he continued more steadily, "Okay, guys, finish your breakfast before it gets late."

Going back to their places and figuring that everything was settled, Harry, Darren and I smiled at each other, then went back to eating. Van, however, wasn't quite done. He started hesitantly, "Everyone?"

We all looked at him expectantly. "Yes, honey?" I asked.

"Part of family coming first is keeping promises. But isn't another part understanding when someone can't keep a promise because things didn't go like they planned?"

A broad grin spread over Harry's face as he spooned up more cereal. Darren and I stared at each other for a minute before turning to our perceptive younger son. I was the first one to find my voice, "It is, Van."

With a satisfied smile, our younger son went back to his breakfast as well.

Squeezing my hand, my husband mouthed, "I love you ALL so much."

I mouthed back, "We love you more."


	13. Too Close for Comfort

**13: Too Close for Comfort (Along the Way, Chapter 5 - Surprise!)**

Darren was reviewing the contract that the legal department had prepared in anticipation of his decision to sign Marissa Calhoun. Once again, her singing the night before had been velvety smooth and her original songs poignant, but her...stage presence could use some help. She was young and hadn't been performing for very long, but he was sure his team could polish the yet-to-be-mined gem that he was certain she was.

Inserting a paragraph about mentoring and styling sessions, he was startled by someone clearing their throat. Of course he assumed he was alone in his own office, so his head flew up as his eyes widened, "Ma...Marissa? God, you scared me! How did you get into my...?"

The zaftig singer gave a tiny wave and giggled girlishly. "I stopped by to drop off my bio, then I must have turned the wrong way when I came out of the rest room. Before I knew it, I was in one of the studios and ended up...here!" Another strangely high-pitched laugh came out of her mouth.

Darren's heart rate had slowed to somewhere closer to the normal range, but he was still confused. "Didn't you say you were going to email your bio, Marissa?"

As she approached his desk, the young singer replied, "I was in the neighborhood, and thought it was better to see you in person...DARREN." Her emphasis of his first name seemed odd, but the atmosphere became downright uneasy when Marissa stood immediately beside him. To re-establish his personal space, Darren rose and walked around to the front of his desk. Unfortunately, the girl followed him, once again inching entirely too close for comfort.

Trying to keep the edge he felt out of his voice, Darren explained calmly, "Marissa, I am happy for you to be a member of the CallaCriss family, but our...relationship will be strictly...professional." Her intentions couldn't be more obvious as she moved so close to him that he could feel her body heat.

"DARREN, we both know that's not true. I've seen your wife and I am exactly your type. You must be ready to trade her in for a newer model." In order to avoid the fingers she was walking up his chest, Darren leaned back on his hands as Marissa continued to ramble.

"It's just us now, DARREN, so there's no need to pretend that you're only interested in my music..."

"I AM only interested in your music!" he sputtered.

Pushing her advantage, the young singer surged forward, forcing Darren to literally lay on his desk so as not to let their chests touch. "I know how much time you spend working, avoiding going home to HER. I would be so much better for you than SHE is. I'm young, so you can mold me into ANYTHING you want."

Before he could dispute her claims, Marissa shoved him down completely and matched her lips to his. He felt paralyzed with shock. Afraid of doing anything she could interpret as encouragement, Darren remained stock still with his hands above his head.

His brain was on complete overload when he could have sworn he heard Rhi's voice.

"Surprise, honey! I brought your phone and I thought I could kidnap you for a long lun..."

THIS ISN'T HAPPENING! I HAVE TO BE DREAMING! he screamed silently inside his head.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

My entrance startled them both into turning toward me, the girl shooting me a look of satisfaction, while my husband was wearing an expression of...shock and...fear?

Advancing into the room, I said, using my best teacher-scolding-a-student-who-knew-better voice, "Get your hands - and your lips - off my husband."

The girl, who I then noticed looked strangely like a younger version of me - heavy, short brown hair, very light skin - stood up and replied, "Obviously you're not giving him what he needs, so why shouldn't I?"

"I don't know what asylum you escaped from, DEAR, but we give each other exactly what we need, so I'm only going to tell you one...more...time." I took a deep breath and shouted, "GET AWAY FROM MY HUSBAND, BITCH!"

Realizing that I wasn't buying her claim that Darren wanted what she had to offer, the girl glared at him, then at me, and stomped out of the building,


	14. Shaken Up

**14: Shaken Up (Along the Way, Chapter 6 - Giving Thanks)**

That night Darren and I were wrapped together in a cocoon of blankets so we could be as close as possible. The calls to our parents to prepare them were nerve-wracking to make, but turned out to be just the comfort we needed for ourselves.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Rhi? Is everything okay?"

"No, Mom, not really. We're sorry to be calling so late, but we didn't want to put this off..."

"We? Darren?"

"We're on speaker phone, Lilly. Can you get Art? We've got...something we need to discuss with both of you...privately."

"Sure, honey, hold on a sec."

We could hear my mom calling my dad into their study. While we waited, I stroked my husband's cheek, then reached for his hand. He gave me an encouraging smile.

"Hi, kids. We've closed the door. Lilly said you had something to tell us?"

I took a shaky breath. "Mom, Dad, if you aren't already, could you sit down? This is going to be...difficult to talk about...but Van asked us to make these calls so he wouldn't have to...he's overwhelmed at the moment..."

"Rhiannon, you're scaring us. Tell us what's wrong."

"First of all, I want to assure you that the boys are okay...physically."

"But they're not okay otherwise?" my dad asked insistently.

"No, Art, they're not. Van told us today that he's...well, he's...gay."

Silence came from the other end of the phone.

"Mom? Dad?"

"Rhiannon, I can't say that we're surprised."

"You're not? We were...shocked!"

"That might be because you see Van every day so the changes he's gone through these last few years have been too subtle to notice if you weren't looking for them."

"Your mother is right, Rhi. We both had our suspicions after you visited this past summer, but since it doesn't make any difference to us, we didn't bring it up. We figured Van would when the time was right. I guess he decided he was ready?"

"No, Art, he wasn't, but some...incidents have occurred that forced his hand."

"What sort of...incidents, Darren?"

"We haven't gotten all the details yet - and I'm not sure we ever will - but his former best friend spread the news at Van and Harry's school, and the kids there are...much less accepting than you are. According to Harry, Van has been verbally, emotionally, and physically harassed to the point where Harry felt obligated to act as his bodyguard."

I heard my mother suck in her breath as the tears started to well up in my eyes again.

"How are the boys, Darren?"

"They're...not...good, Art," my husband choked out.

Soothingly, my mom interrupted him, "Take your time, sweetie."

Darren was in no condition to continue, and I couldn't hold back any longer. "Mom, they were both...SOBBING...Van was convinced we wouldn't love him any more...and Harry...was punishing himself because...he couldn't protect Van!" Darren put his arm around me as I was now actually crying.

"Where are they, Rhiannon?" my dad inquired gently.

"They're asleep, Dad. They were exhausted, mentally more than anything, so we put them to bed...tucked them in like we did when they were little. We've got to call Charles and Cerina next, and then Jeff and Chris for advice about how to proceed, but we decided they'd had enough for one day."

"That's smart, honey. How are you two?"

"Honestly, Art, we're pretty shaken up. We're kicking ourselves for not being more aware, and of course, we're irate about the treatment that both boys have been getting at school, apparently with no intervention from the staff. Thank god they have each other."

"Even if you didn't realize what was going on, don't lose sight of the fact that you raised those boys to be the loving, dependable young men they've become."

There was a lapse in the conversation as we let everything sink in. Finally, my mom broke the silence.

"What can we do for the four of you? We could come out there, or the boys could come here. Or, do you need...financial help? If they switch to private schools, that's not cheap...just tell us."

Darren and I looked at each other before I spoke. "Mom, Dad, we really appreciate that, and trust me, if we do need anything, we'll ask. Honestly, we just don't know right now. I think we'll have a better idea after we talk to Jeff and Chris, then discuss our options with the boys tomorrow."

"Makes perfect sense, honey, but don't be shy. This isn't a casual offer. We'll do whatever takes some of the burden off you and the boys."

"I know, Dad, and your support means the world to us. Truthfully, I'm not sure what we would do without you backing us up on this."

"Would you mind if we called Harry and Van some time tomorrow? We want to tell them how proud we are of both of them."

"Nothing would make us happier, Lilly. Have I told you lately how much we love you?"

My mom sniffled before answering with a bit of a smile in her voice. "You have Darren, but we never get tired of hearing it."

"Sleep well, you two, and we'll talk to you tomorrow. And, remember, you've got us, but you've also got each other."

"We'll never forget that, Dad. Thank you so much. 'Night."

As we clicked off, I leaned my head on my husband's shoulder. He wrapped the blankets more snugly around us so we could focus on each other for a few minutes before making our next call.


	15. The Talk

**15: The Talk (Along the Way, Chapter 7 - Home for the Holidays 2 point 0)**

Based on the amount of time Van spent talking about him if nothing else, Darren and I knew that Patrick was going to be someone special. Although they were only in high school, they had such a strong and immediate connection that we wondered if perhaps he was "the one" for Van.

We had a second version of "the Talk" after they started dating, making sure our younger son understood that not only should he insist on being treated with respect, he should always do the same for this sweet and energetic boy that he cared for so much.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Van, Darren, and I were settled in the living room with cups of hot chocolate. After our younger son had revealed earlier in the week that he and Patrick were now an official couple, his father and I asked him to come home - alone - for the weekend so we could discuss the implications of their new status.

"Am I in trouble?" our son asked with a hint of a smile.

"Yes, Van, we waited for three days to talk to you about your heinous crime, and we're punishing you by not letting you have marshmallows in your cocoa," his father replied with a sly grin.

Shaking my head at my husband's silliness, I began, "Seriously, honey, we want to talk about you and Patrick."

"We haven't done anything, Mom, I swear! I mean we kiss, of course, and cuddle when we watch movies, but, nothing else, I..."

"Van, we're not here to discuss the details of what you and Patrick do or don't do..."

With a confused expression, our son asked, "Then...why...?"

Darren reached over to squeeze Van's hand. "When we talked about this originally, you were in middle school, and everything was theoretical. And, of course, A LOT has happened since then."

Van nodded, replying, "You can say that again!"

"So...now that you're involved with Patrick, we wanted to review things...to clarify how two adults relate when they're in a serious relationship..."

"Oh, okay...what did you want to...review?"

I took over. "We're hoping that Dad and I, and your grandparents, and your uncles - Jeff and Colin and Chris and Julian - have provided good examples of how couples communicate and treat each other. At the start of a romance it might seem like everything will always be perfect, but..."

Van interrupted, "...but, it doesn't work that way, does it?"

"Unfortunately, no," I answered with a chuckle. "All of us will be happy to answer any questions you - or Patrick - have, whether it's now, or as things...progress, but today, we wanted to go over two particular facets of romantic relationships: disagreements and mutual respect."

Taking in a steadying breath, I launched into my story. "When Dad and I were first married, we hadn't actually been together all that long. Up until then, we'd only lived in the same place from a few days up to a few months at a time, which seemed more like vacations than real life. As you might imagine, we had a lot of adjusting to do, and we thought we were managing it, but..."

With a baffled expression, Van looked from me to his father, while I continued to explain.

"When you transition from worrying about yourself to worrying about you AND someone else, it's easy to ignore the small things, for a while. No one wants to rock the boat, and after all, it's no big deal to put the other person's shoes away. Just takes a second, even though it is increasingly annoying every time you have to do it."

"Dad...?" Van asked, looking to Darren for further explanation.

"Van, we are not suggesting that you and Patrick are anywhere near this type of commitment, but it was the best example we could think of. I was a bit of a slob before Mom and I got together. I used to just kick off my shoes when I came in the house, and I kept doing it, even though she repeatedly asked me - very nicely - not to. Then, one day..." Darren grabbed my hand and raised it to my lips, making me smile.

"One day, Mom fell over my shoes, and went flying along with all the groceries she was carrying."

"Oh my god! Did you get hurt, Mom?"

"Not physically, sweetie. You see, Dad and I had been burying all the...problems that had been building up, so my falling over his shoes was...the last straw for me. I...um...screamed at Dad. I actually...swore at him."

Van's mouth fell open. "MOM! I've never heard you swear AT anyone! Maybe the computer, but that doesn't count! What did you do, Dad?"

"I'm not proud of this, Van, but I...uh...screamed back at her."

"But...you two NEVER fight!"

"That's our point, honey. We don't fight, because we learned to not let it get that far. We discuss problems as they arise, and yes, sometimes, we DISAGREE or ARGUE. We learned that when we let issues fester and compound, we are more likely to say nasty things that we don't mean but can't take back."

"I get it...I'm shocked, but I get it."

"Great!" Darren responded in a relieved tone. "The other point we want to discuss is a bit more...delicate. Mom meant it when she said that we don't want to get into...the details of what you and Patrick do...or don't do together..."

Van was starting to turn pink.

I continued, "...and we know that you know how to be - and know how important it is to be - safe and comfortable when you are together."

Our younger son nodded, his face beet red, mumbling, "I've still got the condoms and lube I bought with Uncle Jeff."

"Good," Darren replied. "We want to talk about sex more in terms of respect and understanding."

"Okay," Van agreed quietly, staring at the floor.

"Honey, please look at us. We know this isn't easy, but we'll all be better people for having gotten through it together."

Van raised his head with a shy smile, then Darren began. "Sweetie, it's fine that you and Patrick haven't done more than kiss and cuddle, if that's what you're both comfortable with. The point is that your comfort should depend on your partner's comfort and vice versa. It's important that you establish ground rules when you're not caught up in the heat of the moment, because then it's easy for one of you to push the other farther than you're ready to go."

"We have talked about...it...a little. But, you're right, Dad. We need to be as clear as possible with each other."

Expanding on what Darren had said, I continued, "Of course you matter to us, because you're our son and we love you, but Patrick matters too. We don't want either of you to do anything that you regret because you think you need to in order to make the other one happy."

Van nodded in understanding one last time before asking, "Have I told you lately how lucky I am to have you as my parents?" Then he crossed to us, enveloping us in a group hug.

Neither Darren nor I could answer around the lumps in our throats, so we just hugged him - and each other - back.


	16. Great Minds Think Alike

**16: Great Minds Think Alike (Along the Way, Epilogue - Something More)**

As we worked at our respective computers, Darren gave me a fond look over the antique double desk he had bought us as a wedding gift nearly 30 years before. "I'm really proud of you, honey. I know you aren't thrilled at the prospect of the kids throwing an anniversary party for us, but they're SO excited. At least it isn't a surprise party!" he finished with a chuckle.

"It will be nice to see everyone, and I can put up with anything for one evening. I assume the notion of keeping it a secret got squashed."

"Melissa and Patrick were in favor of that, but Van and Harry explained why a surprise of that magnitude wouldn't be...good."

Nodding distractedly, I changed the subject abruptly. "Dare, I need to discuss something...serious with you."

"Sure, sweetie, come sit on the couch." We faced each other holding hands, of course. "Are you okay, love?"

"I'm fine, Darren. I've been...considering a major change...and I need your opinion."

My husband smiled encouragingly.

"I've been thinking about Eliza's position at Mrs. D's Place since she got her degree..."

"She doesn't want to leave, does she?" Darren asked with concern.

"Quite the opposite in fact. She has some great ideas for upgrading and expanding the camp. So, I asked her what she thought of taking over..."

"Taking over? You mean, becoming the director?"

"Yes. I've been...thinking about how much longer I want to run Mrs. D's, if I'm capable of keeping up with the kids..."

"Rhiannon, of course you are..."

"For now, Dare, but I want to get out before it becomes...too much for me. It's been almost 25 years of year round preparation to get everything together, then intense summers of making it all work. Eliza has been there as long as I have, so between her experience, her education, and her genuine understanding of what these kids have gone through...she's ready. She deserves this chance."

Darren looked thoughtful. "Rhi, I'm not disagreeing, but what if you switched places with her? She became the director, and you were her assistant?"

"We discussed that, honey, but I don't think it's feasible. Everyone would still look to me for the final word and that would undermine Eliza's authority. Of course, I'll give her any advice she asks for, but it needs to be a clean break."

I began to worry that my husband thought I had gone insane as he stared at me for a minute.

"Dare? Say something! Anything! Tell me I'm crazy or..."

My husband startled me when he burst out laughing.

"Oh, Rhiannon. If I thought you were crazy, I'd have to think I am too! You're not going to believe this, but I've had...almost identical conversations about CallaCriss with Van and Billy!"

My eyes widened in shock. "What? Dare...?"

"I've been having the same sorts of feelings about staying with CallaCriss, Rhi. Between the advances in technology and the changes in musical tastes, it seems like the right time to let the younger generation take over. You know how much I depend on them, and how well they work together. I'm completely comfortable putting them in charge."

Now I was the one asking questions. "Are you sure, Dare? You're not just saying this because of what I said, are you?"

Darren raised my hand to his lips. "Of course not, love. Wouldn't it be nice to see your folks whenever the mood strikes? Go on a real vacation somewhere even farther away? The late nights scoping out talent are starting to wear on me, so why not let these whippersnappers do the heavy lifting? And, who knows? Maybe there will be more grand-munchkins to play with some day?"

"Dare, I can't believe that we came to this conclusion at the same time completely independently!"

My husband leaned in to give me the first kiss of many we shared that afternoon. "I can, honey. After all, great minds think alike!"

_AUTHOR'S NOTE: There it is, the last expanded scene I've got for the second trilogy. I can't believe so many people are still reading about Rhi and Darren, and I hope to write a third trilogy to continue their story...some day. WeMeow2 :)_


End file.
